


Stolen V Card

by CoffinLife



Series: Gifts and one shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinLife/pseuds/CoffinLife
Summary: Here's a Gyftmas gift for Krystal, sorry this took me so long hun :3 but i hope you enjoy it!!
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, KillerCreamMare, Killermare, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Gifts and one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152188
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Stolen V Card

“aww come on, don’t tell me your uncomfortable~” Killer’s voice always gave him the chills. It didn’t help that the asshole was only a breath away from the back of his spine.

“Do you have to stand so close?” Cross stepped away and turned to the smaller skeleton. Killer’s usual cocky smile was casually stretched across his face as he stood with a hand on hip in a typical flirtatious stance.

They were both dressed the same under the ‘orders’ of the twin guardians. Is it really an order when they both asked for it? A black and golden accented collar wrapped around their necks with a dog tag in the shape of a purple and golden apple. Both their names etched along the backs of the tags.

A golden leash linked both together and the only reason Cross hasn’t taken it off yet to escape the parasite he calls a partner, was because Dream asked him oh so sweetly. Stretched tightly across their chests, covering the thick ecto they had summoned was a thin piece of clothing, much like a sleeveless, high necked, crop top. With how see-through it was he just didn’t see the point of wearing it.

It did, however, hug Killer's breasts nicely. Cross tried not to stare too long, otherwise he might just get caught drooling. He avoided thinking about how tight his own was in comparison. _Too deep a breath may just break through his._

The small piece of fabric covering their crotches wasn’t much better, he hesitated to even call them clothing. It surprised him that the small purple piece could keep a hold of the golden stocking’s covering them from their summon thighs and down to their boney toes. The golden Garter belt probably helped; didn’t help to make him feel any less covered though. The stockings did well to show off Killer’s thighs. _He tried to stand in a way that hid how his own thighs bulged at the top of the tight fabric._

Originally the guardians wanted them both to wear heels to complete the outfit. But Killer ‘kindly’ reminded them of how Cross stumbled around like a fool earlier that night. So, while he was barefoot, Killer took advantage of the extra height his own heels brought. Considering he was lucky to even reach Cross’s clavicles when they stood. Now though, with the extra height, Killer just stood under the nape of his skull where his skull and spine connect.

They were both currently in Nightmares own personal quarters, waiting for the twins to show up. Today was a special day. It marked 10 years since the truce was first signed by the guardians. Ending the centuries old war. And it also marked the 5th anniversary of the brothers being a bonded couple. And the two years the four of them had gotten together. Yes, all on the same day, years apart.

And while Dream would never get his brother back, the way he was before the war started. He accepted the corrupted prince. Horror still makes a joke that it was Dream's strange obsession of eating Octopus that made the guardian love his brother so much. Dust claims Dream has a tentacle kink.

Although those two never say it near the golden guardian anymore. Not after he ate octopi in front of them and moaned out loud. They knew it was on purpose, but it still horrified the two insane skeletons. Horror even refuses to have the eight-legged creature in the freezes or cupboards anymore. He still finds it everywhere though. Much to the amusement of the others.

They had gone out to celebrate, the cute little restaurant was one Dream had wanted to visit for some time after Ink and Error had gone there. Cross like the place, especially because they ate out on the balcony, under the stars that littered Outertale’s sky. But even though he hates how little he’s covered now; it isn’t too much better from the dress he wore earlier in the evening. It had no back, it did not hang from the shoulders -Basically relying on his breasts to hold it up- and was _just_ low enough that no one saw his ass cheeks. He was relieved when they got back to the castle. But the night was far from over.

A soft touch to his barely covered ass quickly brought him out of thought with a squeal. _Not that he would ever admit it_. He didn’t notice Killer getting closer until he had a handful of purple ecto in his boney palm.

“you didn’t forget me now, did you Crossy~” Cross’s own hand grabbed the roaming one and held it in a tight grip, pulling it away from him.

“I could never forget you, no matter how much I want to. You seem to make sure of that, you infuriating little shit” Their faces were only a breath away now. From this distance, Cross could very easily see the near invisible eyelights in Killer’s sockets staring up into his own mismatched ones.

“i'm glad, wouldn’t want you to get too lonely without me now, would we~” he was enjoying his added height far too much. Their teeth nearly touching, their breasts were now squished together. Cross couldn’t stop the shiver or the breathy whine when he felt a leg squeeze between his own.

Killer had pulled the leash tight so Cross couldn’t get any further way than this. Unless he turned his back to the other, which they both know would be a stupid thing to do. Killer's hands lightly rubbed against the tops of his stoking’s, making Cross shiver again.

Cross didn’t know what to say, they were chest to chest and while they were supposed to wait for the other two, he didn’t think he could. Killer was called ‘the silver tongue’, for many reasons. The black teared skeleton earnt that name and wore it like a badge with pride. He wondered if the other could feel the slight tremble that now ran though his body.

“heh” It was unfair how Killer removed himself from Cross and sat down on the bed, _while dragging Cross on the leash that still felt too short._ “don’t worry Crossy~ they’ll be here soon~ we wouldn’t want the night to end so soon, now would we?” Killer made a show of slowly opening his legs and crossing one over the other. He made a point to ignore him - _even with the burning blush on his face and desires running through his head_ \- and sat down on the bed, looking away from the others knowing smirk.

“what do you think they have planned?” Cross glanced over at Killer as the other hummed in thought. “ehh, doesn’t matter, I just want to see you taken apart piece by piece~ Maybe they’ll let me watch as they open you up and share you between them~” Cross tried to ignore the hand sliding along his covered leg.

“i'll be sure to try you after, ok, I want to know what they taste like in you~ Maybe i'll even share, if you beg nicely~” Somehow Cross ended up on his back, and Killer straddled his waist. “you can taste all of us together that way~” His face was heating up with every word and caress of Killer’s hands.

“Would you just stop” Cross had to swallow around the lump in his throat. Killer smirked and turned to the door as it opened, revealing the twins. Nightmare was heavily blushing, his tendrils twitching. Besides the blown eyelight and the blush spread along his nasal ridge, there was no other indication of mischief. Nightmare held himself high like royalty like usual. By the smirk now on Killers face, he would guess that the boss wouldn’t be like that later tonight.

The two wore matching suits, in different colours that supported their magic. It was unfairly hot, and Cross was torn between wanting them in the suits and getting the twins out of them. They were both form-fitting with an undershirt, waist jacket and coat to complete the look. Dreams was a very dark grey, hinted in green with silver linings and Nightmares was a deep purple with his waistcoat being a nice shade of black.

Killer stood and Cross was quick to follow, lest Killer try to drag him around again. The looks the twins gave when they took them in was enough for Cross to feel both embarrassed and pleased. He felt his face flush hotter with every step Killer took them towards the bonded brothers. Killer knew how to walk in those heels, and he knew how to make it look sexy. Cross could tell the other intentionally swayed his hips with each step.

“what did you do to the Boss Little Star? we’ve only been separated for a few moments~” he purred as he stepped in front of them. Cross stopped just behind him, _he had to fight to keep himself from folding his arms to cover his chest_. Dream stepped closer and brought Killer in for a deep kiss, only pulling back to look him over.

"Nothing to concern yourself with~ I’m glad it fits, we were worried that they would be too small…or too tight~” He purred the last part when he looked over at Cross, who froze and got caught off guard by the Dreams bright heart shaped eyelights. Nightmare looked over at him too and Cross could hear the pleased purr that quietly rumbled under his breath.

“It fits perfectly, even Cross thinks so, don’t you cowboy~” Killer swayed his hips again. Cross, at first, was drawn in and stared at the plump, cherry red ass; but then glared at Killer at the mention of ‘cow’.

“Don’t know what you talking about” He looked away, finally giving in and crossed his arms subtly using this moment to cover himself, pressing his legs tightly together in the process. Killer chuckled and pulled Cross closer by the chain making his stumble.

Killer slid up behind him and traced under his left boob. He forced down the shiver, _he has enough ego to share, he doesn’t need a boost_. “as much as I like that pretty little number you had earlier, I like you in this more. It fits you just right~ and shows you off, in all the right ways~” He shivered as those hands slowly traced down his sides, thumbing the pathetic excuse for a panty line. Killer's hot breath tickled his neck and the small nip had him letting out a breathy moan.

“Y-you're just saying that to get in my pants” Cross glared at the other from the corner of his socket and hoped the other didn’t make a big deal of his slight stutter.

“and what good would lying do? You and I both know you’ll get on that bed, one way or another~” Killers hands slid down further, brushing against his clit, hidden under the thin fabric. Cross forced himself not to buck into the hand as it stayed there, moving in slow circles.

“i’m sure the boss and dreamboat won't mind if we start first, get you nice and wet~” He didn’t fight as he was pushed onto the bed, he did try to turn around from where Killer had pushed him face down with his legs over the edge, but the hand braced on his shoulders was as unmoving as that of a brick wall.

The other hand had moved from his clit and to his slit, that was starting to dampen the piece that poorly covered it. “get you nice and wide for Sunshine’s cock~” Cross whimpered when Killer pressed the cloth and his fingers shallowly sank between his lips.

He tried to not think of what was to come, only what was happening, he did, however, look over towards the twins. His soul staggered in his chest when he met their hungry eyes watching them both.

“ngh?” Killer fingers slipped around the panty and sunk into him, down to the last knuckle.

“oh? You sure you didn’t already start without us Cross?~ you're practically gaping~” He couldn’t stop the whine that escaped when Killers clawed fingers scrapped against his walls. He bucked back against Killer, only for the other to lean his weight against him, stopping his movement’s. “hmm, I wonder if your pussy tastes just as good as your dick~”

It was barely a warning before he was lifted further up the bed and turned onto his back. Killer's cheek pressed up against his leg and Cross could feel the panty move off to the side, allowing both the cold of the room and killer's hot breath to brush against it.

Now Cross has never once admitted to being smart, but Killer just makes him want to fight back like they always have. Since the day he was brought in, Killer had narked at him and he narked back. So, when “Guess you’re just talk huh? You’ve barely done anything” passed through his teeth, he wasn’t shocked.

“oh don’t worry babe” _uh oh_ “I'm only just beginning~” he knew that voice, he should have expected it but with the short-chain that linked them, Cross was unable to get any further away than they already were.

Killer kissed his lips before moaning as a hot wet tongue squeezed past his opening. Cross couldn’t help but shiver and pant as his walls were explored. Killer ate him out like it was his first and last meal. Killer slipped two fingers in with his tongue but didn’t go past the first knuckle, only providing little stimulation along with his tongue, it was slow, but he thrust his hips to try and get over that last coil in his stomach. He whined when Killer pulled away.

“mmm, it's even sweeter than your dick~ what’s wrong Crossy?~ Looks like ya want something~” Growling Cross reached up and shoved Killers face back down, the other following pliantly with a smirk.

“Just stop teasing you fu-ahhHH!” Killer's teeth clamping onto his clip was enough to send him into his first orgasm, his walls painfully squeezing Killer's fingers as if trying to keep them there. Killer slowly pumped his fingers and gave little kitten licks where he bit, to soothe the pain and help Cross through his release. Pulling out before it became too much.

“they sure are enjoying it~” Cross was already panting when Killer pressed against his cheek and turned his face towards Nightmare and Dream _-Nightmare was standing behind Dream with his arm wrapped around the smaller guardian, a hand down hi-_ He couldn’t help but gasp when Killers claw ripped his panty off, a second rip heard seconds later.

“if I didn’t promise to have this body, I would fuck you with my cock~” _as forward as ever_ “but, this will have to do” Killer shifted so one leg was swung over his hips and one of Cross’ legs were between Killers. The other lifted Cross’ other leg over his hip and brought their pussies together. Cross jolted when Killers clit was ground against his own, their heated cores rubbing together.

Killer was panting as his hips rocked against Cross’, the others face was flushed in red, even as he continued to tease, “f-fuck your cute like this” and “you gonna cum for me babe?” escaping his teeth between pants. Cross was unable to answer and rocked his hips with Killer, panting hard and holding tightly onto Killer knee’s, as if to stop the other from leaving.

The bed dipped twice as Nightmare slid up behind Killer, reaching down to thumb their clits –Killer moaning “s-shit, boss~” had him bucking harder against him- and Dream slid under Cross’ skull, he could feel Dreams arousal resting against the base of his neck, the other leaning down to muffle his moans with his honey tongue. He groaned at each swipe of Nightmares thumb and each thrust of Killers hips, Dreams swallowing each one.

He could feel Nightmares tentacle squeeze between both of their slick lips, pit pushed slightly into him and he sucked in a breath, separating from Dream to stare down at Nightmare in a silent plea. The stare he received was a knowing one, he couldn’t help the whine that escaped him as the tendril left him. “nngh Moonlight, you’re not playing very fair~” Cross looked down at Killer when the other whined, he could see through the others ecto as the tentacle now made its way into him. It thrusted, pushing Killer further against him, his legs were shaking as he felt his core coil quickly again.

 _He needed more_ , “Fuck, hgnnn Killer~”

“fuck, Nightmare, don’t, lemme just” Killer was grinding harder against him, Nightmares heated grin was enough to tell him it was the guardians doing. He tried to match the pace, but his legs started to shake, and he groaned as he neared his peak.

Dream leant down, his skull resting against the side of his own, teeth nipped at his clavicle and Cross’ legs held Killer closer. “You close Crossy?”

“Yes,” he whined quietly.

“Then cum for me”

The world turned white as his coil snapped a second time, his release hitting him hard, a silent scream being consumed by Dream as he linked their mouths once again, he could faintly feel Killer’s pussy gush as he was pushed over the edge too. They were both left panting.

Cross whined as Nightmares fingers pushed into his sensitive entrance, “Now it’s our turn~” the dark guardian purred.

Nightmares tentacles jumped forward and lifted them both up onto their hands and knees, facing one another. Killer smirked and winked as if the tentacle in his pussy wasn’t thrusting still.

Dream sat up behind him, taking his time to cup Cross’ ass cheeks, taking his time to run his thumb down the cleft of his ass and down towards his soaking pussy. A thumb swiped over his lips and Dream licked the purple and red slick, licking it clean and humming in satisfaction. “mmm, you both taste good like this, such a shame it took this long for me to find out~”

It seemed like both the guardians had the same idea, because the next moment they had both bent down and licked a strip of slick from their pussies. Killer groaning with him.

“aww come on, don’t tease us~” Killer grabbed out his chin and pulled him close for a kiss, their teeth clacking together. “can’t you see how much we want you already~” Killer's soul was a wobbling circle but the rarely seen, faint eyelights were glowing brighter than normal, _he’s trying to hold it together_.

“I agree~ what about you brother? do you think the boys deserve a reward for their little show?”

“I don’t know Nighty, they swore an awful lot, I think they deserve more of a punishment~” Cross would never admit to the squeak he made when Dream's hand came down hard onto his bare summoned ecto.

“S-shi-“ _smack_

“No swearing” He whined in answer.

“Hmm, we shall reward them brother, but for every swear they will get a punishment”. Dream shifted behind him and grabbed a cushion to put under his legs, raising him enough that he would only need to pull Cross back a little to connect them.

“Ok my little light, you shall tell me what to give them hmm~?”

They must have agreed because they began unbuckling the belts, letting their dress pants fall and revealing Dreams Honey-Gold ecto, and Nightmares intricate swirl of lavender purple and seafoam green. Both their dicks throbbing and leaking precum, despite being touched yet. _It felt good to have this effect on them._

Dream grabbed his hip and guided him down until the head of Dreams arousal hit his clit, thrusting slightly Cross gasped as Dreams dick started pushing in, stopping when the head was in. Cross flinched forward but the grip on his hips stopped him from moving, _i'm not ready, i'm not ready, **i'm not rea-**_.

“Do you want to stop?” He was pulled up to kneel, his back arching to keep Dream in. Teeth bumped against his spine and a hand rubbed his hip.

“N-no, I just, I want you to, but i'm a…..i…..ive never…” whining in frustration he blinked rapidly to get rid of the sting in his sockets and stared at Nightmare, over Killers shoulder, hoping the other understood.

Nightmare reached over and cupped his cheek, “Do you want to continue Cross?”

“Yes, I, i….please?”

“Ok, Brother, just go slow”

He hears Dream hum in confusion but gripped Cross’ hips again. Gently pulling him back around Dreams dick, he was drenched enough that it glided in. His pussy slowly stretched around the intrusion. Cursing when the feels it hit a wall, the pressure builds painfully as Dream pushes more. There was a painful snap and Dream was sucked the rest of the way in. He let out a pained cry, tears finally spilling over.

No one moved, his choked sob turning into a low whine.

“fuck sunshine, I think you just stole Crossy’s V card babe~” Killer cursed as he was pulled back, Nightmare snapping his hips forward and hilting immediately, “s-shit boss, give a guy a warning.” Killer squeaked when Nightmare brought his hand down on bare ecto. Another whine playful whine escaping the other when Nightmares Tentacle grabbed the wobbling target soul. Killer was lifted, mirroring the way Cross kneeled. He managed to spare a look down and was confused to see the tentacle still pumping into Killers pussy. _But where?.....Oh…_

Killer was pushed against his chest, their tits pressing into each other, _so squishy, so warm, I want to.._. .They were only a breath away and he could only blush when the other looked up at him with a smirk, “well hey there Chromio~”

Dream didn’t move, only giving kisses to his back through the fabric of the shirt and nibbling on any bone he could reach. _If only sunshine was taller, he could bite my neck too_. But as the pain ebbed away and his arousal kicked in, he rocked his hips back whining, unable to look away from Killer as he struggled to fuck himself on Dream from this angle.

A quiet ‘ _it's ok, I got you’_ was muttered into his spine, Dream slipped his hands between his and Killers breast and grabbed a handful of his as he thrust up into him with a grunt. Cross gasped, his eyelights blowing wide, he reached forward and grabbed onto Killer's arms.

Killer returned the favour when both Nightmare and the tentacle started thrusting into the deep red ecto. “fuck yeah~” _a loud smack_ “ah fuck boss” _another smack_ “hgn shit, harder~” _one more_ “yeah~ that’s it~ I love it when you use your fact cock on me boss~” Cross’ mouth opened in shock and Killer to the opportunity to drag him down into a kiss that swallowed his next moan.

“No…swearing…ha…Killer” Cross was grateful that Killer muffled his moans as Dream sped up, his dick hitting him in places that he didn’t even know existed, that made him feel weak and see stars.

“hehnnnn shit~ what are you going to do about it dreamboat~ _ass-k_ boss fuck my pussy harder with his dick~” Nightmare raised his hand to slap him again, but Dream had other ideas.

“Brother, do me a favour and put another tentacle into his pussy for me and don’t be shy about it~” this close Cross could see Killer's façade falter slightly, only to disguise it by pulling Cross into another kiss, one that screamed defiance.

“With pleasure~” He could feel the moan building up on Killers tongue, even as he let his own out when Dreams thrusts became ruthless. Killer pulled away in a silent scream and when he looked down Cross could see one of the tentacles distending the lower abdomen or the red ecto, staining its insides so dark, it appears black. He wanted to reach down and so he did with a shaky hand.

The combined heat of the ecto and tendril was intense, _~~I want to sit on it~~_ , feeling it move he put pressure on it, lighting up both Killers and Nightmares faces in a deeper blush. Killer groaned into his clavicle, sending vibrations down his spine and to his heated magic “oh f-fuck”, making it squeeze around Dreams dick.

“Do you need to have one of Nights tendril in you too hun?~” _Yes, he wanted it, he needed it._ Nightmare must have seen it in his face because a tentacle slid across his clit before squeezing in next to Dreams throbbing dick, it matched Dreams quick pace, making sure to push in when Dream pulled out. He couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped him as the coil pulled tighter and tighter.

 _Just a little mo-_ the hand that moved down to his clit was caught by another tentacle, “Ah ah ahh~, you're not allowed to touch~” Both his hands were caught and brought behind his back, making his back arch more.

He couldn’t think past the feeling of the intrusion in him, the tendril hit the deepest part of him, and Killer swallowed his moan again. He was so close, he wanted to beg, but all words were lost to him. The rare sight of Killer having lost his senses only helped to get him closer to his release. Their nipples rubbing together through the thin fabrics of their shirts had his thighs quivering.

He tried to rock back but the way he was arched made it impossible. Killer's dark grey eyelights were as blown as his own, both sporting hearts. _Killer was close too_. The tendril holding the now heart shaped soul gave it a squeeze. The smaller skeleton pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them, and groaned so deep it vibrated his own chest.

“P-please, I need- I, I can’t- please~” they couldn’t help but beg, their thighs shaking, souls rapidly beating and their release _right there._

The guardians reached around their hips and thumbed their clits, creating a synchronized moan. “Cum for me” they hummed. It was like a command that couldn’t be ignored, and he couldn’t disobey, he clenched hard around Dream, fluids gushing out. The last thing he could remember was the soothing heat of Dreams own release as he rode out his orgasm and passed out.

Waking up to a sore pelvis and in Killers arms was not unusual, but the cold wet cloth cleaning his bones were. “Wha?” Blurry eyes looked up at Nightmare, who was carefully wiping away purple and golden residue away from his pelvic arch.

“Shh, just rest, we got you.” Nightmares voice was forever calming, Dream sat under his head “You were perfect Cross, mój miecz, now rest” He wanted to stay up with the twins, his lovers, but Killers comforting form was familiar and his soul and magic were too sated, tired, and calm, forcing his heavy eyelids to close shut. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just for everyone who got confused:
> 
> mój miecz - My sword
> 
> I originally had:
> 
> moja tarcza - My shield for Killer  
> and  
> moja dusza - My soul for Dream
> 
> But they didnt end up fitting quite right @w@


End file.
